Le nom, tu prononçeras
by Bergere
Summary: OS. Neville est professeur depuis maintenant un an. Tout va bien ? Presque, presque : reste à vaincre l'irrascibilité de notre chère directrice ! Un drabble immense pour se détendre !


_Bonjour à tous ^^_

_Ceci est un cadeau pour **Rosine** :D Je vais vous avouer à tous (la concernée le sait déjà ^^) au départ, ça devait être un drabble. Alors, oui, je l'avoue, je me suis laissé emportée. mea culpa ! J'espère que ça vous plaira à vous tous et surtout surtout surtout (c'est très important :p) donnez-moi votre avis ! Que ce soit positif ou non, même un petit mot : si vous saviez à quel point ça fait plaisir (enfin, je doute pas que certains le sache ^^) Je ne vous oblige pas, je ne fais pas de chantage (je le ferais sur quoi xD) mais je vous demande gentiment !_

_**Personnages** : Minerva McGonagall (directrice) et Neville Longdubat (professeur) et apparition de Seamus. _

_**Rating **: K._

_**Disclaimer** : Rien n'y l'est à moi sauf l'histoire. Ce monde et ce qu'il comporte est à JKR !_

_**Autres **: Alors, c'est donc un cadeau de remerciement pour les reviews sur ma fic 'Quand on se torture l'esprit'. Mais cet OS (Drabble ne s'applique pas trop...) n'a rien à voir avec. Et je devais juste mettre les deux persos en temps que prof/directrice !_

_Voilà, bonne lecture ! Bergère._

**Le nom, tu prononçeras.**

Neville avait obtenu le poste au mois de Juin dernier, choisit à la fois par le professeur Chourave qui prenait sa retraite, et la directrice. Un honneur ? bien plus, en vérité. Il n'en était pas revenu que cela puisse lui arriver à lui : lui, le dernier de la classe, le maladroit, l'enfant ridicule… Et pourtant il avait été choisi pour enseigner à Poudlard ! Cela lui donnait la sensation profondément douce de s'accomplir. Le matin de son premier jour de cours, bien sûr, il avait plutôt eu la sensation qu'il allait mourir de stress et fondre de nervosité. Il avait cassé une pelle manuelle à force de la retourner dans ses mains ; mais personne ne l'ayant remarqué, il avait repris confiance en lui et tout s'était passé au mieux. Maintenant qu'une année entière avait passé, il ne restait que la sensation de bonheur : les vacances étaient là, et il savourait juin.

« - Neville !

- Oh… Professeur McGonagall, dit-il en se retournant. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'allais dire _'j'ai quelque chose à vous demander'_, commença-t-elle avec un léger sourire, mais je me rends compte que j'ai deux choses à vous dire.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiété.

- Mais rien de grave, l'encouragea-t-elle. Suivez-moi, je vais vous l'expliquer en marchant. »

Il hocha la tête et marcha avec elle vers la salle des professeurs. A nouveau, elle semblait stricte et sévère. Le pli serré de sa bouche et les nombreuses rides sur son visage ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression ; et quoique craignant que le silence ne s'installe, il n'osait parler. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, il en éprouva un certain soulagement.

« - Je voulais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette première année ici, en temps que professeur.

- Je suis ravi. Ravi, mais étonné : je ne m'attendais pas à savoir tenir une classe, à savoir… Enfin, vous voyez, finit-il plus bas.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle avec un timbre ironique.

- Oui, professeur…

- Et bien Neville, voyez-vous, je ne doutais personnellement pas de votre capacité à faire tout cela : organiser la résistance contre des mangemorts demande plus de rigueur et d'autorité. »

Ne sachant trop que répondre à ce compliment auquel il ne s'était pas attendu, il se sentit rougir comme un adolescent.

« - Merci, balbutia-t-il. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire indulgent et assez gentil, et avisant la porte de la salle des professeurs il allongea le pas et s'empressa de lui ouvrir la porte pour la laisser entrer avant lui.

« - Un vrai _gentleman_, se moqua-t-elle l'air ravi.

- A votre service, professeur, répondit-il en jouant le jeu du portier.

- J'oubliais ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

- Quoi donc ? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire d'autre.

- C'est important ?

- Question de point de vue, dit-elle d'un ton à l'inquiétante neutralité.

- C'est-à-dire… ? fit-il prudemment en lâchant la porte et en la laissant se refermer lentement en grinçant.

- Quel air angoissé.

- C'est que…

- Non, non, c'est moi qui vous fais languir à la manière d'Albus, sourit-elle, et il ne put retenir un semi-gloussement. Neville, reprit-elle sérieusement, il serait plus que temps que vous cessiez de m'appeler _'professeur'_.

- Je… oh… je… »

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait quoi lui répondre, et ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Certes, elle le lui avait déjà demandé : en l'engageant, puis une ou deux fois au début de l'année… mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui répondre. Il sentait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, ce serait trop dur ; mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer : c'était trop ridicule…

« - C'est que je n'y arrive pas, Madame, fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Neville ! lança-t-elle d'un ton professoral.

- Oui professeur ? s'empressa-t-il. »

La vieille femme souffla à la fois amusée et agacée par sa persévérance. Elle comprenait très bien qu'il ait du mal à changer de ton avec elle : elle-même avait eu un mal incroyable à appeler Albus par son prénom. Pourtant, elle avait réussit à faire plier l'ensemble du corps enseignant ; sauf lui. Neville Longdubat résistait et, à vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

« - Si vous pensez que c'est une question de respect, vous faites une grave erreur.

- Une… erreur ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

- Absolument. Cela fait maintenant un certain nombre d'années que je ne suis plus professeur et…

- Oh… je suis désolé ! Je...

- Neville, coupa-t-elle devant son air affolé, si vous me dites _Madame la directrice_ avec ou sans air de déférence, je vous jure que vous allez regretter d'être né ! »

Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens en balbutiant que bien sûr, que naturellement, décidant qu'il préférait ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Il en vint à penser, devant son regard menaçant, que s'il devait être accablé par l'Ecosse, il préférait encore le monstre du Loch Ness. Elle était bien plus dangereuse que cela.

« - Excusez-moi, professeur…

- Nom de Merlin ! vous le faites exprès jeune homme ! Dans le fond, vous voulez peut être revenir en cours : je suis certaine que le _professeur Finnigan_ serait ravi de vous accueillir.

- Non…, souffla-t-il avant de chuchoter, et... Pourquoi Seamus ?

- Vous l'appelez Seamus, n'est-ce pas, pas '_professeur Finnigan'_.

- Oui, mais ça n'a aucun rapport et…

- Oh que si, mon garçon ! »

Sur ce, sans lui accorder un regard de plus et semblant en colère, elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la salle. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper la porte en question avant qu'elle ne se referme devant lui ; et à peine se fut-il faufilé dans la pièce qu'elle s'exclama en frappant dans ses mains :

« - Félicitations à tous pour cette nouvelle année qui s'achève ! A tous les anciens : bravo, vous avez survécu, fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin qui le laissa perplexe. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poser de question à Seamus qu'elle avait reprit la parole. Et surtout, un bravo à notre nouvel arrivant, le _professeur Longdubat_ ! »

Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas disparaître sous terre de honte ; mais les applaudissements confus joints à l'invitation qu'elle faisait à fêter la fin de l'année eurent vite fait de distraire l'attention de l'assemblée de sa petite personne. Seul Seamus, hilare, releva :

« - Tu lui a fait quoi, mon gars ?

- Mais j'ai rien fais, je…

- Tu ?

- Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à ne pas l'appeler professeur.

- Situation inextricable, mec ! lui dit-il compatissant en lui tapotant le dos.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle ne te lâchera pas de sitôt, si tu veux mon avis… »

Neville hocha lentement la tête : il allait falloir qu'il parvienne à changer cette habitude, s'il ne voulait pas finir en tranches. Sans parler, il prononça silencieusement son prénom. Minerva… il lui jeta un regard de biais : Merlin, il n'allait jamais y arriver ! Voyant Seamus, qui s'était éloigné, revenir vers lui, il s'apprêta à lui demander comment il avait réussi…

« - Allez, viens, trinquons ! lui dit le concerné en lui tendant un verre de ce qui semblait être de le bière-au-beurre. »

Sa question mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le breuvage avec méfiance.

« - Je ne tiens pas l'alcool, et tu le sais.

- Oh, allez ! C'est pas une pauvre bière-au-beurre avec trois gouttes de Whisky-pur-feu qui va te faire du mal !

- Si tu le dis, fit-il sans trop y croire en se saisissant du verre. »

Alors qu'il finissait son deuxième gobelet, il secoua la tête : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ne serait-ce que ce premier verre ? Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu, et il sentait bien que ses idées n'étaient pas très claires. Il n'était pas saoul, mais très certainement un peu pompette. Assez en tout cas pour se sentir un peu flottant. Maudit Seamus ! En regardant autour de lui, il ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite ; et il se demanda où avait pu fuir cet imbécile. Finalement, il le trouva en grande conversation avec la directrice. Il les rejoignit, écouta pendant un moment leur conversation sans l'entendre avant de s'accrocher, inconsciemment, au nom de Ron.

« - Professeur, fit-il. Seamus se tourna vers lui en plissant légèrement les sourcils, mais elle ne sourcilla pas semblant attendre avec impassibilité que son interlocuteur réponde.

- Oui, oui, je suis d'accord, dit un Seamus déconcerté.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, reprit-elle, mais…

- Professeur ? interrompit-il à nouveau. »

Tandis qu'elle continuait à parler sans lui accorder la moindre attention, le pauvre professeur de botanique se mit à réfléchir. Que se passait-il ? elle ne pouvait pas être sourde, et il n'allait tout de même pas brailler pour qu'elle l'entende. Non, ce n'était pas cela : quoi alors ? Lentement, combattant les brumes qui s'emparaient de son esprit, le jeune homme chercha dans sa mémoire. Il lui semblait bien qu'il y avait _quelque chose_. Mais de là à savoir quoi… La brusque réminiscence du souvenir le surprit. S'il avait été sobre, sans doute aurait-il trouvé plus tôt et, surtout, sans doute aurait-il hésité. Mais la bière-au-beurre arrangée l'avait assez désinhibé pour qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il avait dit qu'après coup ; et c'est d'un air triomphant qu'il s'exclama :

« - Minerva ! »

Entendu ainsi, le nom sonna étrangement à ses oreilles et il se sentit rougir – ou peut être était-ce l'alcool. Cependant, alors qu'il levait des yeux craintifs sur la supposée-offensée, son regard croisa le chemin d'un sourire amusé mais sincère… presque heureux, apparemment touché. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la lui tapa amicalement.

« - Aujourd'hui, Neville, vous avez fait un grand pas. Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Il vit distinctement Seamus lui adresser un sourire goguenard du genre _je-te-l'avais-bien-dit-que-tu-n'y-échapperais-pas,_ puis se laissa aller à savourer la vague ivresse qu'il connaissait en écoutant la directrice faire un historique des diverses subterfuges dont elle avait dû faire usage pour faire plier chacun. Il retint qu'il avait été le plus résistant, et ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine satisfaction.


End file.
